


[Fanvid] Pax Deorum (Remaster)

by VesperRegina



Category: The Big O
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: The role of Roger as peacemaker and god.





	[Fanvid] Pax Deorum (Remaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Pax Deorum" by Enya. Remastered, with one clip changed, from a vid made in 2004.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [93 MB @ Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/eg2xty6augb0nkt/paxdeo.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/186333845785/).


End file.
